


Space

by Jenwryn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a perception filter. <br/>Martha's PoV, related the the whole of Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, really bad poetry.

Love is a perception filter;  
Alters my view of the universe.  
Galaxies twirl around us  
Entrapped, like lovers,  
In a small blue box.  
It's bigger on the inside  
Like the space in his soul  
The space I would love to fill,_  
_Which isn't shaped  
Of me.


End file.
